


Hate the Game

by zennie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zennie/pseuds/zennie
Summary: Kara pulls Lucy Lane into a plot to get Alex and Maggie together.





	

“Alex!” A short, dark-haired woman stepped past Maggie to launch herself into Alex’s arms, wrapping the agent into a tight hug, their bodies pressed together intimately. Maggie’s eyebrow ticked up as Alex returned the hug, a pleased but puzzled look on her face as the hug dragged on. Maggie tried to catch Alex’s eye, but Alex had her hands full, literally, and didn’t seem to remember that Maggie existed.  
  
“Hey, Lucy, how are you doing?”  
  
The beautiful brunette released Alex, but stood close, her hand resting possessively on Alex’s arm, her fingers lightly caressing her bicep. “I’m good. It’s been a while. We should get a drink sometime.” Something in her voice implied sooner rather later, and Maggie wondered if she was going to drag Alex away from the DEO right then and there.  
  
Maggie crossed her arms over her chest, her mouth pulled into a tight smile. “Are you going to introduce us, Danvers?”  
  
“Oh, sorry. Detective Maggie Sawyer, this is...”  
  
The woman stepped forward, and Maggie couldn’t remember the last time she had faced such a frank assessment in a single look, the crystal green eyes icy as they met her own. “Lucy Lane, Director of the DEO.” Her grip was firm and surprisingly calloused. “Nice to meet you.”  
  
“Lane, huh? Any relationship to that reporter?” Maggie gave as good as she got, giving Lucy a top-to-bottom look, an unimpressed smirk curling her lips. But Maggie had to admit that the woman sending clear warning signals to back off was beautiful, perfectly put together, and clearly had a history with Alex, who was standing to the side, looking between them with a knitted brow and confused expression.  
  
“She’s my sister,” Lucy said lightly, but there was an edge of steel in her voice and no sweetness in her eyes. She turned back to Alex, dismissing Maggie completely to favor Alex with a brilliant smile. “I should get back to my post.” She reached out again to run her fingers down Alex’s arm. “I’m serious about that drink. This weekend? We’ll catch up.”  
  
“Um, sure.” Alex gave her a friendly, yet slightly clueless, smile, like she didn’t realize that she was being hit on or what to do with the attention. “That sounds good.”  
  
“Looking forward to it.” Maggie didn’t miss how Lucy’s voice dropped lower, or the last smug glance she sent Maggie’s way, before she left.  
  
The look on Alex’s face would have been cute, her forehead scrunched up adorably as she watched the other woman walk away, except for the speculative gleam in her eyes. She noticed Maggie watching her, and a small blush heated her cheeks.  
  
Maggie’s eyes narrowed, wondering if Alex was as clueless as she appeared and whether, in the weeks since she had come out to Maggie, Alex had suddenly become the hottest commodity in the DEO. She wouldn’t blame any gay woman, on learning Alex Danvers was on the market, for taking a shot, but she wasn’t sure why that idea was so unsettling. Except that she had expected that Alex would take awhile to figure herself out and that maybe then they could...  
  
Alex had turned her gaze to the control room, where Hank and Supergirl stood in the center of a ring of agents, and her eyes narrowed as they focused on the superhero. “What was Lucy doing here?”  
  
“We, ah, had some strategy to... work out,” Supergirl stammered. “For the mission. Of course.”  
  
“Really?” The mood in the room had changed, and Maggie didn’t know the players well enough to figure out what was going on except that Alex seemed angry and that the Girl of Steel looked apprehensive. Alex turned to Maggie, her voice softening. “Excuse me a minute, Sawyer.”  
  
“It’s ok. I have to go anyway.” Maggie didn’t care if her tone sounded annoyed. The vision of Alex wrapped in another woman’s arms, especially one as beautiful as Lucy Lane, wasn’t going to leave her for quite some time. “See you around, Danvers.”  
  
She was halfway down the hall when she heard Alex’s voice. “You. My office. Now.”  
  
\---  
  
Alex had barely gotten the door closed before Kara was beaming and hopping around with barely-controlled excitement. “Did you see? She was totally jealous.”  
  
“Kara, what did you do?”  
  
Kara didn’t say anything, but some of the sunniness left her features, and her lips verged on a pout. Alex sighed, knowing where this was going. “Please tell me you didn’t enlist Lucy in some kind of plot…”  
  
“Ok, I won’t tell you.”  
  
“Kara!”  
  
“What, you like Maggie.” Alex was taken aback by that; she had told Kara she thought she was gay, but she hadn’t mentioned her crush of the detective. Kara scoffed at Alex. “Please, it doesn’t take superpowers to see that. But you are never going to ask her out, and apparently she’s never going to ask you so…”  
  
Alex rubbed her forehead. “So you did enlist Lucy to pretend she was interested in me to make Maggie jealous?”  
  
“Well, I couldn’t do it. That would just be too weird.”  
  
“Thank heaven for small favors,” Alex muttered as she imagined her sister trying to hit on her, her face screwing up at the mental images. She was going to have nightmares for weeks.  
  
“If it makes you feel any better, Lucy was really eager to do it.” Alex wasn’t sure if that made her feel better, or if she should be concerned by Lucy’s eagerness or not. That hug had been a little too real, and she was pretty sure that play-acting wouldn’t have required Lucy to brush her lips along Alex’s jaw where Maggie couldn’t even see. But she needed to deal with one disaster at a time as Kara continued, “And it totally worked! Maggie was completely jealous. You just need to keep shining your light…” At Alex’s unimpressed look, Kara explained, “It’s from Cat Grant’s book about The Lighthouse Technique.”  
  
“Kara, I don’t need advice from you, and I especially don’t need advice from Cat Grant. I can handle my love life without your help.”  
  
“You mean, your lack of a love life?” Alex gave her a death glare, and Kara had the presence of mind to look abashed. “You should at least try it, all you have to do is...”  
  
“Stop.” Alex resisted the urge to stick her fingers in her ears to keep from hearing more; instead she reached out and pulled Kara into a big hug. “I love you, but I need to do this in my own way, in my own time, ok?” She leaned back to find Kara pouting. “Ok?”  
  
Kara finally relented, pulling Alex back into the hug. “Ok. But if she hasn’t asked you out in a couple of weeks…” she threatened.  
  
They broke apart and turned, only to see Maggie, the paperwork they had come to the DEO to retrieve in her hands, watching them through the glass with an incredulous look before she shook her head, pivoted on her heel, and left.  
  
“Sawyer?” Alex hurried after the woman who was nearly running down the hall. “Hey, what…”  
  
Maggie came to a sudden stop and spun around, causing Alex to skid to a stop an inch short of bowling her over. “So does your new girlfriend know about your old girlfriend?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“There’s Lucy the supermodel asking you out, and then, not five minutes later, you are hugging Supergirl. I didn’t know you got around so much, Danvers.”  
  
“It’s not what it looks like.”  
  
Her back straightened as Maggie crossed her arms over her chest. “That’s good, because it looks like you are quite the player. I guess I should be impressed.”  
  
Alex sighed and looked down the hallway to see Kara watching them, and she rolled her eyes. This was so not the time or place for this conversation, but it looked like she didn’t have any choice. “Not here.” Grabbing Maggie’s arm, she pulled the other woman into a tiny, and luckily windowless, conference room, although she was pretty sure her sister was watching with x-ray vision.  
  
“Hey!” Maggie shook Alex’s hand off her arm, nearly colliding with a chair in the small space as Alex released her.  
  
“Look, Supergirl…” Alex sighed. “Supergirl is…”  
  
“A crush? Your girlfriend?” The jealousy was clear in Maggie’s voice, and while a part of Alex was thrilled, mostly, she was mortified. How did she even get into these situations?  
  
“She’s my sister.” Maggie gaped at her, and in the sudden silence, Alex raised her voice slightly, letting her annoyance bleed through, “And Kara, you are listening in so hard I can feel it. Ears off!”  
  
“Your sister? Really?” Alex nodded. “But you aren’t…”  
  
“My adoptive sister. Very bratty but very sweet adoptive sister.”  
  
“And Lucy Lane?”  
  
Alex leaned against the conference table and hung her head, her hand coming up to massage her temple, silently wishing for an alien emergency to get her out of having to give this explanation. Glancing up, she saw Maggie staring at her expectantly, and she hid her face behind her hand again.  
  
“ _Karathoughtshewouldmakeyoujealous_.” It came out in one long rush, and Alex could feel a blush heating her cheeks.  
  
“What?”  
  
Alex raised her head and saw that Maggie had stepped closer, her head tilted to the side, and Alex’s blush flamed even hotter as she realized what she needed to do. “Kara…” She drew a shaky breath, trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach. “Kara seems to think that, that I’ll never…” God, why was this so hard?  
  
“She was trying to hook you up?” Maggie guessed, a sad kindness tempering the jealousy in her voice, the understanding almost making it worse. “It seemed to have worked. Lane is pretty hot…”  
  
“No. Stop.” Alex reached out and caught Maggie’s free hand, interlacing their fingers loosely. She took a deep breath to steady herself and raised her head to meet Maggie’s eyes. “Maggie Sawyer, would you like to go out on a date with me?”  
  
A smile blossomed on Maggie’s face, the dimples that hit Alex right in the knees coming out. “Really? So the thing with Lane?”  
  
“Was Kara’s misguided attempt to help me out.”  
  
This time, Maggie got it, and she chuckled softly. “By making me jealous?”  
  
“Apparently. She read it in some book her boss wrote. I’m sorry, I didn’t know...”  
  
Maggie chuckled again. “It’s okay. I have a sister too. I know how they can be.”  
  
They stood in silence for a moment before Alex tightened her grip on Maggie’s hand and gave a soft tug, pulling Maggie closer. “So about that date…”  
  
“Well, so long as you are not busy with one of your other women….” Alex rolled her eyes at the joke, getting the feeling that it would be some time before Maggie stopped teasing her about this. “Yes, Alex Danvers, I would like to go out on a date with you.”  
  
“Friday night?”  
  
“If we can get the night off from alien attacks and secret government agencies, sure.”  
  
A shy smile spread over Alex’s face. “It’s a date?”  
  
“It’s a date,” Maggie confirmed.  
  
Maggie’s grip tightened, pulling their joined hands behind her, the distance between their bodies disappearing in a rush. Catching her bottom lip between her teeth, Alex let out a shaky breath as Maggie tilted her head to the side and smiled again, her dimples on full display and hitting Alex with full force. Alex dipped her head, and Maggie met her halfway, their lips touching for a soft but spine-tingling kiss, until the squeal of an overexcited superhero could be heard from the command room.  
  
Alex broke the kiss with a heavy sigh, resting her forehead against Maggie’s as she waited for her heart to stop pounding. “I’m going to kill my sister,” she muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my take/riff on the lighthouse technique, following Inspector Boxer's 'The Lighthouse Technique' story (which, if you haven't read, you should). We occasionally share plot bunnies in the zen/box household. Thanks as always for the beta and the feedback, Boxer.


End file.
